Professor Solomon
Professor Solomon is the main antagonist of the 2000 slasher film Urban Legends: Final Cut. ''He was a film school professor that intended to pass one of his student's film projects off as his own, so he could escape his teaching job and become a famous director. In order to cover this up, he murdered seven of his students and tried to frame the daughter of a man that he held a deep grudge against. He was portrayed by Hart Bochner. Biography When Solomon was a film student at Alpine University, Amy's father, Taylor Mayfield chose another movie over his and cost him a career. As a result, he would spend the rest of his time as a teacher there, which he hated. Solomon saw an opportunity to get out when student filmmaker, Travis Stark made a movie for his thesis project called ''The Gods of Men. Solomon cut the credits off of the film, pocketed the rest of it, and taped the credits to Toby Belcher's film. Luckily for him, another film student, Amy Mayfield proposed a movie idea about a serial killer that bases their murders off of urban legends. This gave him a chance to get revenge and cover his tracks. So, he dawned a fencing mask and a hooded leather trench coat, and began murdering everyone that worked on Travis's film. Lisa's Death At a bar, Travis's girlfriend is drugged after someone slips something in her drink. Feeling dizzy, she goes to get her coat, but someone strangles her with a plastic bag over her head until she passes out. She wakes up in a bathtub of ice and realizes one of her kidneys has been removed. As she tries to get out of the tub, she slips on an ice cub and falls, alerting her abductor. He runs at her, but she slams the door and knocks a shelf down to block it. She closes the bathroom door and tries to think of a way out. A German Shepherd barks at her through one window, and she attempts to crawl through the other, realizing there's barbed wire on the fence. The killer gets through the blockade and tries to pull her back in. She tries to fight it by holding on to the barbed wire, breaking the window in the process, but the killer digs at her fresh wound and manages to pull her back. He pulls her back just enough that her head is in line with the window and shuts it, decapitating her. He then feeds her kidney to the chained up German Shepherd outside. Sandra's Death Sandra's about to leave, when she realizes that she dropped her keys somewhere in the studio. While she's searching for her keys in the pile of fake dog guts, someone grabs a camera and starts walking towards her. She finds her keys and turns around, confused about the camera and the person holding it. The killer shows her the scalpel and cuts her cheek with it. She attempts to run, but the killer catches up to her and slashes her more times with the scalpel, before leaving her dead on the table. Later, Amy and her crew are watching shoots of Sandra's bad acting, but the reel is swapped for another one. The crew watches her murder take place on camera, thinking that it's just for show. Travis's Death After getting a C- on his project, Travis is noticeably depressed. The killer takes advantage of this, and shoots him in the mouth, making it look like a suicide. Simon's Death During a recording of a screaming scene, Simon goes to have a smoke, but is ambushed by a masked assailant. The killer takes a heavy camera lens out of Simon's bag and beats him to death with it. Simon's cries for help are not heard, until Amy hears through her headphones. She goes to investigate and finds nothing, but realizes the security cameras probably caught it. Unfortunately the security guard, Reese, was too busy watching Pam Grier, that she didn't see the murder. Amy asks to borrow the security tapes for the two cameras that face the courtyard and Reese allows her to, as long as she reports back what she finds. Chasing Amy Amy watches the tapes and witnesses Simon's murder, but as she goes to report them to Reese, the killer pops up wearing a weird mask. She assumes that it's Dirk or Stan, but realizes it's not when he follows her to the door. He pops out of sight and smashes through the glass with a microphone stand. Amy kills the lights and tries to hide under the piano. The killer begins hitting keys on the piano, attempting to draw her out, but Amy distracts him by throwing her bag at a set of drums. Amy runs through a forest and comes upon the docks, where she trips on some rope and drops the tape. As the killer arrives, Amy's leg gets caught in some fishing gear and she falls into the water. The killer looks for her in the water, before picking up the tape and leaving. Unfortunately, for Amy, the killer stands on top of the tunnel entrance she's hiding in. He notices her and steps off the grate, but he doesn't follow her into the tunnel. Amy continues into the tunnel before bumping into Reese. Dirk and Stan's Death At a theme park, Amy attempts to make the "Merry Miners" ride look like a tunnel of corpses for her next urban legend. The killer disguises himself as one of the animatronic miners and waits. During a test run, the killer emerges and stuns Stan with a blow to the head from a prop pickaxe. He then cuts one of the electric wires and shocks the railing that Stan is holding onto. Dirk climbs up the ladder and sees the killer, but his attempts to get away are stopped when the killer strikes his hand with the pickaxe. The killer climbs down the ladder and pushes Dirk into the control box, which fries him and causes the power to turn off. Amy climbs out of the cart and discovers the bodies, before seeing the killer ascend the ladder. She holds on to the ladder guard, but slips and alerts him. As she tries to escape out the back, the killer grabs her leg through the stairs, and she trips. To her surprise, he lets her go and she flees, bumping into Reese again. Vanessa's Death Amy goes to the bell tower only to find Vanessa there waiting at a dinner table. Vanessa explains that she got a note telling her to meet in the bell tower, thinking the writer to be Amy, however Amy tells her it wasn't. Amy realizes that the killer is in the tower, and she grabs Vanessa and runs. The two girls run up the stairs, when they look back they see the killer coming up after them. They make their way through the hatch that leads to the bells, lock it, and hide in a closet. The killer manages to break the latch and finds the two girls in the closet. He grabs Vanessa, locks Amy in the closet, and hangs Vanessa with the rope from the bell. Amy finds Simon and Sandra's rotting corpses, and starts banging on the door, which causes the latch to break. She escapes the closet, only to find Vanessa hanging from the bell. Killer Revealed Amy and Trevor eventually are convinced that Toby Belcher is the one behind the killings, and confronts him with a gun as he tries to leave. They tie him up in the studio and call Professor Solomon to sort this out. Toby reveals that he never worked on Travis's film, and only got the credit because Travis allowed him to. Solomon reveals himself as the killer, shooting Toby and holding Amy and Trevor at gunpoint. He walks them through various rooms demanding to know who Trevor is, as Graham watches from a window. However, Graham's phone rings and distracts him allowing Trevor to strike him and Amy to escape. Solomon punches back and puts the gun to Trevor's head, threatening to shoot him if Amy doesn't come out. He takes Trevor to a graveyard set where he holds him hostage. Graham sneaks up from behind and hits him with a chair, but the chair was a prop, so it doesn't phase him. Trevor tackles Solomon into a rack of prop guns, and Reese's gun gets mixed up in the props. Amy, Trevor, and Solomon pick up guns, but Solomon's and Trevor's are props, while Amy knew what gun was real, thanks to the gold on the magazine. Solomon tries to attack Amy one last time, but is shot in the stomach in the struggle. Ending Solomon survives being shot and ends up in a mental hospital, where he is currently in a zombie-like state. A very familiar woman shows up as his nurse and wheels him down the hall as the credits roll. Victims *1: Lisa | Decapitated by the glass of a broken window. *2: Sandra Petruzzi | Slashed and stabbed multiple times with a scalpel. *3: Travis Stark | Point blank gunshot in the mouth, off-screen *4: Schorm "Simon" Jabuscko | Beaten with a camera lens. *5: Stanley Washington | Electrocuted. *6: Dirk Reynolds | Pushed into a control box, electrocuted. *7: Vanessa Valdeon | Hung from a bell. Quotes Gallery DisguisedSolomon02.png|Solomon taunts Amy. DisguisedSolomon04.png DisguisedSolomon03.png DisguisedSolomon08.png|Solomon electrocutes Stan. DisguisedSolomon09.png Solomon'sfencingmask.png|The fencing mask worn by Solomon to commit the murders. ProfessorSolomon03.png ProfessorSolomon04.png ProfessorSolomon05.png ProfessorSolomon06.png Solomonstandoff.png ProfessorSolomon07.png ProfessorSolomon08.png|Solomon, alive, but in a mental hospital. BrendaandSolomon.png|Brenda Bates and Professor Solomon Trivia *His first name remains unknown, as no one, not even his colleagues calls him by it. *His murder of Lisa, is based on The Kidney Heist urban legend. An urban legend that the killer in the first movie tried to use to kill Natalie. External Links *[https://pure-evil-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Professor_Solomon Professor Solomon on the Pure Evil Wiki]. Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Horror Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Imprisoned Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Mature Category:Mentally Ill Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Opportunists Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Sophisticated Category:Thief Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful